Parenthood
by Crimson Endings
Summary: Tori Angela Fallon struggles with what any normal girl does:School & Crushes.But can she balance it all on one plate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, this is a story I thought of and I decided to post it!**

** And if you're wondering, this will be a story. I don't know how many chapters it will be though. It depends on how much you guys like it. **

**If you don't know me, my name is Tori. You can read more about me in my Bio, which I will do soon.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Those words made Mal & Natara smile so wide, their mouths were starting to hurt.

"Can we hold her?" Mal asked, trying to hold in his excitement.

"Sure."

The doctor carefully handed Natara the baby and quietly walked out of the hospital room, so Mal and Natara could have a few moments alone.

"She's beautiful."Natara said, amazed by their daughter.

"Yeah. She really is."Mal said trying to hold in his excitement, but he failed.

Natara looked up at Mal.

"You're really excited, aren't you?"Natara asked.

"Well…Yeah! I'm a dad!"

Natara smiled and said "And I'm a mother."

"She has your hair color, Nat."

"And your eyes."Natara said.

"Nat, what should we name her?"

"I love the name Tori."

"Alright. Tori Angela Fallon. I love it." Mal said, excited not only about the birth of their daughter, but the for the years to come.

* * *

**Alright! Loved it? Hated it? **

**Tell me what you thought in your review! I do not own Cause Of Death, or the characters in it. I only own Tori.**


	2. First Word

**I'm so sorry for my lack of updates! I hope you can forgive me.**

**Review Replies:**

**Dizzy Redhead: Thank you!I will continue :)**

**NiekaNow: Thanks!**

**BreezyFan: Yes he is :)Thanks so much!**

**mozzi-girl: Hey Molly :) Awww, thanks! That means a lot coming from the QOMF :)**

**MusicalMajesty: Thanks! Your stories are awesome to read!**

**Danielle: Yeah, I imagined she would be cute with those features as well :)**

**The Beautiful Filth: I love your pen name! I'm so sorry! I'll try to fix it as soon as I can :) Thank you!**

**I changed my pen name to Crimson Endings, if you didn't see.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"So Nat, I was thinking it was about time for Tori to say her first word."

Mal Fallon said to his wife Natara as they were watching their 6 month old daughter, Tori, playing with her toys on the couch.

"Yes, she should say it any day now. But she's going to say mama."Natara said.

"I doubt it. She's going to Dada. Everyone does."Mal said. And added,"How about we make it a little more interesting."

"What do you mean?" Natara asked.

"A bet. Loser has to… play Would You Rather with Kai." Mal said, grinning.

"Oh, you are so going down Fallon. I can't wait for you to playing with Kai."

"I think I will be you who gets to play with Kai, 'Agent Hottie Boom Bottie.'

"Shut up Mal." Natara said as Mal smirked.

"…Kai."

"Natara, did you say something?"

"No. Did you?"

"Tori?" Mal said.

"Kai!"Tori said, staring up at her parents, as if there was nothing wrong.

"I guess we both have to play Would You Rather with Kai." Natara said, sighing.

"Ah hell!"

* * *

**Review?**

**Oh, & I'm going to start writing about Tori's school days, so if you wanna be in her kindergarten class, let me know! If you wanna be Tori's friend? enemy/whatever!**

**I'll consider everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3:First Birthday

**Sorry it took a long time for me to update!  
****Middle school is just... stressful.**

**Review Replies:  
**

**DizzyRedhead: ****Okay, I'll consider them! Thanks! Oops. ****Last time I ask Google for baby facts, then.**

**Katlana Child: I know! I'd play it with Kai too! Yeah, I would think he is! I try to make Tori as adorable as possible!**

**Mozzi-Girl: Awww,thanks, QOMF:)**

**Sarahcat868: Thanks! Okay, I'm guessing your name is Sarah? Okay, I'll consider it!**

**Okay, so if this chapter is too short, I apologize. I couldn't think of anything else, and i wanted to update so you guys didn't think I dropped off the face of the earth!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Can you believe it, Mal?" Natara said, as she hung up the last of the decorations "Our little girl is turning one!"

"I know! And all of our co-workers are gonna be here!"

The doorbell rung.

"I'll get it! I just hope it's not..."

Mal didn't finish his sentence when he opened the door. You could only take one wild guess to who was there.

"Maligator! What's up?"

Mal mumbled,"Hello, Kai..."

Kai let himself in and sat down his present on the coffee table  
and took a seat on the couch and then started badgering Mal.

"So Maligator, how's life with Agent Hottie Boom Bottie & Super Baby?"

Mal sat on the other couch and looked at Kai strangely and said,"Super Baby?"

"Tori's the product of the SUPER crime fighting couple, so I nicknamed her SUPER BABY: DEFENDER OF INFANTS AND TODDLERS EVERYWHERE!"

Mal looked at Natara and said,"Why do I bother to talk to him?"

Natara laughed and took a seat next to Mal.

"Well, Kai, life is great and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Amen." Mal said and kissed Natara on her fore-head.

Kai stopped himself from fangirling and asked,"So, where is Super Baby?"

"She's taking a nap, but Kai,don't wake her up yet..."

Kai was to busy going to Tori's room to listen to Natara's answer.

They could hear Kai talking to her: "Hello,Super Baby! We need your help defeating the evil cake monster, and ripping open his army of presents! Come on now!"

Mal & Nat couldn't help but laugh.

_*Two Hours Later*_

After the party was over and the cleaning up was done, Natara was talking Amy at the kitchen table, while Mal & Ken were in the living room, as Kai was playing with Tori in her room.

"So Amy, how was the honeymoon?"

"Oh, Natara, it was so lovely and gorgeous in Costa Rica! And the food was amazing!"

"Well, it sounds like you had fun, Amy."

"Oh, and there's something else we have to tell you."

Ken went into the kitchen, Mal following him.

"Ken, would you like to tell them?"

"Sure."

Ken turned to Natara & Mal and said:

"Amy's pregnant."

* * *

**Ooh, Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen next? Please Review!**

**And this one's for Shelbs  
(or Katlana Child):**

**Hey,you just read this,  
And this is crazy  
But that's my chapter  
Review it maybe?**

**I gotta go, apparently when you're  
RP Oscar, you get a bunch a questions to answer.**

**So bye! I'll see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4:First Day Of School

**Update! Yay!**

**Review Replies:**

**Katlana Child: It just popped into my head! You're welcome :) Thanks! Yeah, me too.**

**The Beautiful Filth: I miss him too :'(**

**DizzyRedhead: Thanks!**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks, lovey :)**

**AKgal2001: Aww, thanks! I'll call you Malia :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Tori Fallon's P.O.V.

My mommy's braiding my hair because today's my first day of school! I'm excited! I'll make all new friends, and maybe i'll get a nice teacher!

My mommy finishes braiding my hair and says "So Tori, are you ready for school?"

"Yes, Mommy! I have my backpack & coat & lunchbox &..."

"Woah, slow down, hun."

I turn around & see my daddy leaning against the doorframe.

"Daddy!"

I run over to my daddy & he picks me up & hugs me.

"So, you're ready for school?"

"Yes I am, Daddy!"

"Okay, let's go then."

"Yay!"

My mommy & daddy laugh as they follow me to the car.

**15 Minutes Later...**

We arrive at my San Francisco Elementary School & me, mommy, and daddy get out of the car.

We stop at the front door.

"Tori, do you promise to be good?"

"Yes, daddy."

"And to get the best grades?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Okay."They both say.

Then they both give me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun, Tori!"

"I will!"

I turn and open the door.I stop and give my parents one last look and say "I love you!"

"We love you too!"

I wave to them a good-bye and enter the school. I find my class on the kindergarten hallway and I open the door, and I'm greeted by a teacher.

She looks kinda old, and has short grey hair & big glasses like Harry Potter.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Tori Fallon!"

"Ah yes, Tori Fallon... Do you see over there?"

She points to a table. I nod.

"You can go sit over there in any seat you like!"

"Okay!"

I walk over there and take a seat.I notice that my bestest friend in the whole world, Jessie Redbird is sitting there, talking to two girls, one with dark brown hair & light brown hair.

Jessie turns to me and says "Hiya Tori!"

"Hi Jessie!"

"This is great! We're in the same class!"

"Yep!"

"Oh,Tori, I'd like you to meet these two!"

The girls that Jessie was talking to wave at points to the girl with dark hair.

"That's Molly & the other girl is Shelby."

"Nice to meet you!"

They both smile at me.

Soon, another girl with red hair comes in and sits next to me.

"Hi, what's your name?"I ask.

"My name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzie."

"Okay, Lizzie. I'm Tori."

We talk to each other for the rest of the class.

**2 Hours Later...**

The whole class gets to go outside for recess, and Jessie, Lizzie, Molly, Shelby, & me play tag. As I'm trying to choose who to tag, I see a boy with red hair and light brown eyes, sitting on the bench, playing with an action figure. I walk over to him.

"Hi!"

"...H-Hi..." He says shyly.

"What's your name? I'm Tori!"

"I'm... Henry."

"Well, Henry, do you wanna play tag with me & my friends?"

"Sure!"

He gets up.

"Oh, and Henry..."

"Yes?"

I poke him and say "Tag, you're it!"

We both laugh as he runs after me & the rest of my friends.

**End of School Day...**

I walk out of school with Jessie, Lizzie, Shelby, Henry, & Molly.

"Well, today was fun!" I say.

"It was!" Molly says.

"I can't wait for show & tell on Friday!" Lizzie says.

"I never thought school could be so fun!"Shelby says.

"I'm gonna bring my pet lizard for show & tell!" Henry says.

"Ew!" Jessie says.

I see my mommy & daddy's car.

"Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Tori!" They say altogether.

I run to my car and get in and see my dad driving and my mom in the front seat with him.

"Hi sweetie! How was school today!"

"It was good, mommy! I made new friends!"

"That's nice, sweetie! What are their names?"

"Of course Jessie, and Molly, and Shelby, and Lizzie, and Henry!"

"Henry?" My dad says.

"Yeah! He's really nice & funny! And he can run really fast!"

"Well, guess what we're having for dinner?"

"What?"

"Pizza!"

"Yay!"

My parents laugh as we drive home. I can't believe I had that much fun at school! And i can't wait for Friday!

* * *

**review please?**

**If there are any spelling errors I apologize.**


	5. Chapter 5:Show & Tell

**Update! Yay!**

**Review Replies:  
AKgal2001: Thanks!**

**DizzyRedhead: Yep! They are best friends as well!**

**Katlana Child: Thanks!**

**CauseOfDeathLover13: Thanks! I saw that!**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks, QOMF:)**

**The Beautiful:Yes, it is! Yes, Ken & Amy's child will be in future chapters!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Today was Friday, the day all the students were looking forward to: Show & Tell. The teacher drew a name out of a hat.

"Let's see... Jessie? Your turn!"

Jessie walked to the front of the class.

"Hi! I'm Jessie & my parents are Jeremy & Blaise Redbird, and they work at the SFPD! And for Show & Tell, I brought my mommy's gun!"

"Jessie!" The teacher shouted. "You're not supposed to bring guns to school!"

"Relax! There's no bullets in it!"

Jessie presses the trigger.

"See? There's no bul... "

Then there's a gun sound & there's a hole in the ceiling.

"Jessie, go to the office."

"I know."

Jessie hangs her head in shame as she goes to the principal's office for the fifth time this week.

"Okay... Alex?"

Then, a nerdy boy jumps up out of his seat and runs to the front of the classroom and stands in font of the board.

"Hi! I'm Alex Kalaba! My parents are Kai & Kara Kalaba, and my dad works at the SFPD, and my mommy's a karate teacher! And for Show & Tell, my dad let me borrow his chemistry set!"

Alex begins pouring his liquids into other liquids.

"And it should turn into a volcano!"

Then it explodes!

"Alex, office!" The teacher said while coughing.

"Yes, ma'am..."

After the explosion is cleaned up, the teacher calls on a different student.

"Daniella?"

This blonde headed girl comes up to the front.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Daniella Hayley Santos, and I have blonde locks & baby blue eyes. I live with my daddy, Oscar Santos, and we're rich!

"Did you bring something for show & tell?" The teacher asked.

"Well, duh, teach! I brought myself! I'm a prized possession! I mean, seriously!"

"OFFICE! We do not use that tone of voice!"

"Ugh!"

Daniella walked out of the classroom, murmuring insults that no one could hear.

"Okay... Henry?"

Henry walked up.

"Hey! I'm Henry Daniels, and my parents are Harry & Valerie Daniels, and work for a business! For Show and Tell, I brought my pet lizard, Oliver!"

Henry shows his lizard to the class.

"But he's very shy so be careful."

They were passing the lizard around, and Tori being clumsy, dropped the lizard.

"Oh no!"

As Henry & Tori were looking for him, the teacher beat them to it.

"AHHHHHHHH! IT'S IN MY PANTS! HELP!HELP!"

Soon, the lizard jumped out of one of her pants legs & crawled back to Henry.

"Henry & Tori... Office!"

"Okay..." They said in unison and walked out of the class and to the office.

"Ah hell..."Tori murmured under her breath.

"Well, that was fun."Henry said sarcastically.

"Henry, I'm so sorry I got you in trouble!"

"It's okay! If I wanted anyone to be my partner in crime, it would be you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! We're best friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah!"

Tori turns to Henry and says:

"Pinky promise?"

"Sure."

"Best Friends Forever..."

Henry interlocked his pinky with hers.

"And Always."

* * *

**awww, cute little ending!**

**review, please!**


	6. Sleep-Overs & Not-So-Secret-Crushes

**25 Reviews? Thanks a bunches!**

**Review Replies:  
AKgal2001: Haha, yes! Thanks!**

**The Beautiful Filth: I know, right?**

**Mozzi-Girl: Thanks!**

**DizzyRedhead: Yeah, she would have :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Today was the day, it was Tori's 12th birthday.

Mal, Natara, & Tori were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom, Daddy, can I please have a sleep-over?" Tori begged.

"Sure, sweetheart." Natara said. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Tori said.

"But no boys!" Mal said.

Tori & Natara laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay daddy."

"So who's coming?" Natara asked.

"Jessie, Sarah, Lizzie, Shelby, & Molly."

"Okay."

**1 Hour Later...**

All the guests arrived,and Tori was opening presents.

"From: Kai."

Tori opened it.

"The Sims 3?"

"Yeah!" Kai said.

"Thanks, Uncle Kai."

"You're welcome, Super Tween!"

Tori laughed at her nickname & picked another present.

"From: Lizzie, Molly, Shelby, Jessie, & Sarah."

Tori opened it and found a book.

"A photo album?"

"Yeah!" Lizzie said.

"Of all of our fun memories together!"Molly said.

"So far!" Jessie & Sarah interjected.

"Thanks, guys!"

**1 Hour Later...**

As the guests were leaving, Henry walked up to Tori.

"Happy Birthday, Tor-Tor! I got you a present."

Henry put a small present in Tori's hand & she opened it. It was a Best Friend necklace & she had the Friends part & he had the other.

"Remember in kindergarten, when we said that we best friends forever & always? Well, now it's on a necklace!"

"Henry, thank you so much!"

"No problem! I gotta go, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah! Bye, Henry!"

"Bye, Tor-Tor!"

Tori turned and closed the door behind her.

**2 Hours Later...**

Tori, Lizzie, Molly, Shelby, Sarah, & Jessie were all in Tori's room, talking.

"So, Henry gave you that necklace?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think Henry has a crush on you!" Lizzie said.

"We're just friends." Tori said while blushing.

"Oh come on, don't you see the way he looks at you? He probably daydreams about you!" Molly said.

"Yes! Like, he probably practices asking you to marry him in the mirror!" Shelby joked & all the girls laughed.

"Or, it could happen like you two working together for 2 years, and you get engaged to someone else, and then he accidently crashes your wedding trying to capture this killer, and then you just call it off with your fiancee and go to where he lives and you finally admit your feelings for him and kiss him, and then he gets kidnapped but you find him again & you two kiss again and you guys get married and have babies!" Sarah said.

All of the girls stare at Sarah.

"What? It could happen!"

"Anyways, we still haven't asked her the most important question of all: Do you like him?" Jessie asked Tori.

All the girls turned and looked at Tori.

"What, are you kidding me? No, we're just friends! Really good friends..." Tori trailed off.

All the girls stared at Tori, making faces like: 'Come on...'

"Okay, maybe a little bit..." Tori didn't get to finish her sentence because of the chaos that followed after she said those few words.

Jessie & Molly were smiling like idiots & Shelby & Lizzie were doing Gangdam Style & Sarah was screaming & Tori was looking at the ground, her face fire engine red.

Little did they know, Mal & Natara were at the door, & they heard **Everything. **They thought they should bring some snacks & sodas but when they started talking about Henry, that made Mal & Natara stop. It looked like someone punched Mal in the gut.

"Mal, are you okay?" Natara whispered.

"My little girl... likes a boy?" Mal said in a hoarse voice.

"Now Mal... It's perfectly normal for a girl to like a boy and this age..."

"I know it's just... My little girl's growing up & I'm not ready for her to."

"I don't like it either, but we can do it." Natara smiled at him.

"Yeah." Mal smiled.

* * *

**Review?Do you ship Tori/Henry?**


	7. Chapter 7:High School Never Ends

**Oh My Gosh,this story has had over 1,000 views!Thank you so much to the people who have read & reviewed this story & to the silent readers out there!Thanks so much!**

**Review Replies:  
Katlana Child:Yep!I love her theory too!Thank you,FRIEND!**

**AKgal2001:Thanks!**

**Mozzi-Girl:Thanks!**

**DizzyRedhead:Well,I was just saying if you ship them like,you want them to be together in a future chapter.**

**Sarahcat868:Yep!**

**somewhat-strange xx:Thanks!**

**The Beautiful Filth:haha,yeah!**

**Story Time!**

* * *

Tori Fallon walked through the doors to San Francisco High & there were teachers at the front door giving schedules to students.

Tori walked up to a teacher was bald,and looked like he was in his mid-50's.

"Welcome!What's your name?"The teacher asked in a deep voice.

"Tori Fallon."

"Let's see...Here you go!"

The teacher handed Tori a paper with all her claases on it & her locker number & where it was.

Tori looked over her schedule:

_**9th Grade Language Arts-Room 498**_

_**9th Grade Science-Room 500**_

_**Choir-Room 301**_

_**9th Grade Math-Room 495**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Health-Room 302**_

_**9th Grade History-Room 499**_

_**Library-Room 400**_

_"Not bad,"_Tori thought.

As Tori was walking was walking through school,she heard an unwanted voice from behind her.

"Well,well,well...If it isn't Tori Fallon."

Tori turned around to see her worst enemy,Daniella Santos.

"What do you want,Daniella?"

"Nothing!Why would you think that?I'm just making small talk."Daniella said,all innocent like.

"Oh really?Last time I checked,you hated my guts."

"I do,Tori!That's what I came her to talk about..."

Daniella lowers her voice to a harsh whisper.

"You may think you own this school,but you're might've won all of middle school over last year,with your rosy cheeks & ponytails,but this time,it's about looks & honey,you lack of them."

"It's not like I'm gonna ruin your reputation anymore than you have by yourself,Daniella."

"Har har,So funny."Daniella said sarcastically.

"I try."

"Look,Tori,I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible:Stay away,or you'll regret it."

"That's the nicest way possible?I'd hate to see the mean way then!"

"Ugh!"Daniella said,as she sashayed away.

"You okay?"Someone said behind her.

Tori turned around to see a boy with dark brown hair & hazel eyes.

"I'll be alright."Tori said.

"I'm James Stone."The boy said.

"Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah,and plus,it looked like you were winning."

And then the boy left,and took down the decided she better get to class.

**4 Hours Later...**

Tori walks with her lunch tray,wondering where to sit until a familiar voice called her out.

"TORI!OVER HERE!"Sarah said.

Tori walked over & sat down between Henry & Lizzie.

"Hey,Bestie!"Lizzie said.

"Hey."Tori said.

"What's wrong?"Lizzie asked.

"I kinda ran into Daniella earlier."Tori said.

"What did she say?"Molly asked.

"She said that I'd better stay away or I'd regret it."Tori said in a dull voice.

"She's just jealous,don't worry about her."Shelby said.

"So,did anybody meet any cute boys today?"Lizzie asked.

"I meet this guy named Mark."Jessie said.

"I met a guy named Alex!"Sarah said.

"You mean Alex Kalaba?"Henry said.

"Yeah!He's hot!"Sarah said.

"Sarah,he sets fire to everything!"Tori said.

"Including my heart!"Sarah said,as she put a hand over her chest.

The group shared a laugh.

"What about you Tori?Did you meet a cute guy?"Lizzie said.

"Well,I met this guy named James..."Tori started,but was interrupted.

"You mean,James Stone?"Henry asked.

"Yeah,Why?"

"James is Daniella's ex-boyfriend."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8:Banana Spilt

**H****ello, Deathicated!**

**Review Replies:  
**

**AKgal2001: Thanks!**

**Katlana Child: Thanks, FRIEND!**

**Sarahcat868: Thanks! Hehe, yep!**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks QOMF!**

**DizzyRedhead: hehe,yeah.**

**The Beautiful Filth: Yep! Well, hardly anyone in the fandom likes him, so it fits to portray him as a villain.**

**HopelessRomantic1994: It's okay, Jade!Thanks!**

**Story!**

* * *

It was raining in San Francisco as the Fallon family was just finishing dinner, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tori said as she walked towards the door & opened it.

"Lizzie?"

"Can I come in?" Lizzie asked, getting drenched outside in the rain.

"Yeah."

Lizzie stepped in and took her jacket off & put it on the coat rack.

"So... what's up?" Tori asked.

"We need to talk." Lizzie said.

"Okay?"

Tori & Lizzie went to Tori's room & walked in & shut the door behind them.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Tori asked.

Lizzie began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... my parents had been fighting for the past couple months & earlier today they told me that they were getting a divorce because my dad was cheating on my mom."

"Oh, Lizzie... I'm so sorry! I'm here for you." Tori walked over and hugged her.

"Is it okay if I stay the night?"

"Sure." Tori said.

**1 Hour Later...**

Tori & Lizzie are sitting in chairs, eating bowls of ice cream.

"So how's Henry?" Lizzie asked.

"He's alright, I guess."

"You guess? Did you two have a falling out?"

"Something like that."

"Why?"

"Because he told me that he started dating Daniella."

* * *

**Ooh!**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9:Under The Mistletoe

**Hello, Deathicated!**

**Review Replies:**

**DizzyRedhead: Yep! Daniella Hayley Santos, to be exact.**

**Katlana Child: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**mozzi-girl: I know, Henry's terrible! Thanks!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: No it's not! Thanks!**

**CauseOfDeathLover13: Thanks Lexi!**

**Somewhat-Strange: I know, but I had to do something that tests Henry & Tori's friendship.**

**The Beautiful Filth: Sorry about that! Ikr! I have no clue why people do that. I wanted to do something that would test Henry & Tori's friendship.**

**So you guys don't like Haniella (Henry/Daniella). I don't blame you, but like I said, I wanted to do something that would test Tori & Henry's friendship. **

**And I know that it's past Christmas, but this is a Christmas chapter, and it's about Sarah and Alex! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And make sure you put up a mistletoe!" Sarah told Tori as she was helping her put up decorations for the Christmas party.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Cause tonight I'm gonna make my move!" Sarah said confidently.

"On Alex?"

"Yep! I got it all planned out! I'll lead Alex to the mistletoe without him noticing, point out there's a mistletoe like I didn't know it was there, and he'll have to kiss me, it's tradition! And after that, we'll date, fall in love, and then someday I'll be Mrs. Freaking Kalaba!"

Tori laughed. "Let's hope it happens then!"

"It will! My plan is flawless! But I guess we won't know until tonight." Sarah said.

**2 Hours Later...**

The party had begun and it was a crowd. Sarah was searching for Alex as hard as she could, determined to make her OTP happen tonight. Then finally she saw him wearing an elf hat at the snack table.

_'Here goes nothing...' _Sarah thought as she walked over to him.

"Hey Alex!" Sarah said smiling.

"Hi!" Alex said back.

"I like your hat."

"Thanks, but I'm only wearing it because there was a little accident in the crime lab."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was making soup, then I put it in the microwave... that's all I remember. Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital, and I'm bald!"

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. And plus, I got a new Sims expansion pack for not setting anything on fire in the hospital!"

Sarah laughed. "That's cool. Could you show it to me?"

"Yeah! Just take me to a laptop!"

"Okay. Come on!" Sarah said, trying to find the mistletoe. She finally found it upstairs on Tori's bedroom door, which was where the laptop was.

_'Tori's thought of everything hasn't she?' _ Sarah smiled, then looked up.

"Alex look! Mistletoe." Sarah said to him, hoping this would work.

"Oh yeah it is. Heh..." Alex said, his face turning red. Then, he said "We can't break tradition."

"I guess we can't." Sarah said, getting more nervous by the second.

Alex started leaning in, and so did Sarah, and she closed her eyes, waiting, then finally, they kissed. It was short but it was all Sarah had ever dreamed of.

Alex pulled back, and Sarah opened her eyes. Alex was grinning at her. She smiled back.

"Would you... would you like to make a Sims family together?" Alex asked.

"Sure!"

Alex & Sarah played Sims all night, at least until Kai came to pick Alex up.

But before Alex left, he had to ask an important question.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love too!"

"Great! I'll call you!" Alex said as he walked out of the house.

Grinning like the Joker, Sarah decided to go downstairs to eat something.

When she got downstairs, she saw Tori, trying to get some punch out of her hair. Sarah rushed over to her.

"Tori, what happened?"

Tori looked at her and said "It's a long story..."

* * *

**We'll find out more about the punch accident in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10:Fruit Punch & Break-ups

**Update! Yay!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: I'm glad it made you laugh! Thanks, Jade!**

**The Beautiful Fillth: No, Blaise's daughter didn't do that to Tori. Alex is such a sweetheart, isn't he?**

**mozzi-girl:Thanks, Molly!**

**somewhat-strange xx: Thanks, Kyanna!**

**Guest (or Sarahcat868): Yep! I play the sims too!**

**The Sugar Pixie: Thanks! **

**This is what happened while Sai (Sarah/Kai) were in Tori's room, making Sims and stuff.**

**And without further ado, I present... Chapter 10!**

**(And for people who hate Haniella... you're gonna love this!)**

* * *

Tori was watching Sarah & Alex walk up to the mistletoe, when Lizzie walked up beside her.

"What are we watching?" Lizzie asked.

"Sarah & Alex." Tori said.

"Oh I see... wanna go get some snacks?"

"Sure!" Tori said, and followed Lizzie to the snack table.

As they were getting snacks, an unwanted voice came from behind them.

"Well, if it isn't Fallon & Maxwell."

Tori and Lizzie turned around to see Daniella, one hand on her hip, her other hand holding a glass of fruit punch.

"What do you want, Daniella?" Lizzie asked, angrily.

"No need to get all defensive, Lizzie. But I guess a separation in the family can do that to some people. Why did your mom even get with cheating scum like that?" Daniella said, smirking.

"You leave her family out of this." Tori said, taking a step towards Daniella.

"Does it look like I was talking to you, Fallon?"

"Does it look like I give a damn, Santos? But if you insult my friends, you insult me. So I suggest you get out of my house, before you cause anymore damage." Tori said, furiously.

"Like this?" Daniella asked, and before Tori could stop her, Daniella poured her glass of punch on Tori's head.

And suddenly, everyone at the party's heads turned. They were all staring at Daniella and a fruit punch covered Tori.

"hem, hem." Someone said behind Daniella and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Daniella said and turned around.

Shelby was standing behind her, holding the punch bowl.

"Now I wonder," Shelby began, "how _you _would look in red?"

Then, Shelby pretended to slip, and the punch flew out of the bowl and onto Daniella.

"Oops!" Shelby said sarcastically.

Daniella stood there, shocked.

"Guess you don't look that good. But what else is new?" Shelby said.

"Ugh! I don't believe you! Wait 'till my dad finds out! I'll sue you!" Daniella shouted.

"Yeah? And let's start by saying that you came into Tori's house and assaulted her!" Shelby shot back.

"Ugh! Come on, Henry!" Daniella said, and found Henry and took his arm.

"I think I'll stay." Henry said, and took Daniella's arm off of him.

"And why is that sweetie?" Daniella asked, trying not to show her anger.

"'Cause you don't tell me what to do."

"Yes I do! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because a girlfriend doesn't come into his best friend's house and throw punch on her and insult his other friend. A girlfriend doesn't tell her boyfriend to stop talking to his best friend, either. A REAL girlfriend doesn't do those things. But it was never real was it?" Henry said, looking at Daniella.

"Of course it was real, Henry! I love you..."

"No you don't." Henry interrupted. "You were just using me so you could make Tori's life miserable."

"Henry please..."

"No. Just go Daniella."

Daniella stomped out the house and slammed the door behind her. Everyone else began leaving, assuming that the party was over and it was.

"Henry..." Tori began.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Henry, please, listen to me."

"No. I've had enough trauma for the night and I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me. Especially you." Henry walked towards the door.

Henry was about to close the door behind him when Tori stopped him.

"Henry, wait."

"What?"

"Why... why did you start dating Daniella?"

"You wanna know? Considering that James asked you out first, seeing how I missed my chance to tell you how I feel, I had to settle with second best. Happy?" Henry asked and slammed the door behind him and into Tori's face.

Tori stood there, stunned for a few seconds, then went to go wash the fruit punch out of her hair, hoping that what happened was just a dream, and her & Henry's friendship was still intact.

* * *

**I'm so cruel ending it like that aren't I?**

**Please review!**


	11. Plain White T's and Jori Overload

**Hello!**

**Review Replies:**

**CauseOfDeathLover13: Yeah, I know. It's so sad! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Katlana Child: I figured you might like this Shelby character. I know right? It's too bad Tori's dating James. Thank you, Madame Kalaba!**

**The Beautiful Filth: Maybe Daniella gets it from Oscar's new wife. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you, Molly!**

**xxAmillie is the Murigamixx: Thanks!**

**HopelessRomantic1994: Thanks, Jade!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had some writer's block and school has been stressful and I haven't been able to think of any good ideas. But, since it's close to Valentine's Day, I had this idea and decided to post it. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and Tori Fallon was sitting in her room watching Glee when she heard a knock on her bedroom window.

Tori turned off the TV, walked to the window and opened it.

Outside the window was James, wearing a red sweater with hearts all over it and standing on a ladder.

"James?" Tori asked, confused.

"Yep! Now can I come in?" James asked.

"Sure."

James climbed into the window and stood in front of Tori.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were coming back from college during Spring Break." Tori asked.

"I had planned on it. But it's Valentine's Day, and I missed you, so I got the first flight to San Francisco and here I am!" James said.

"You didn't have to do that, James."

"I know, but I wanted to. I missed my wonderful girlfriend."

"I missed you too. So, what's the plan for Valentine's Day?" Tori asked.

"It's a surprise!"

"You know I don't like surprises." Tori said.

"I know! But this surprise is HUGE! It's the surprise to end all surprises! So come on!" James said.

James took Tori by her hand and James ran down the stairs and out the door.

**A Couple Minutes Later...**

James and Tori drive up to the beach.

"We're at the beach?" Tori asked.

"Yep!" James said.

He then jumped out of the car and opened Tori's door for her and took her by the hand and led her to the beach, where Tori saw a blanket with a picnic basket on it and a guitar. They sat down on the blanket.

"So... a picnic basket guitar beach Valentine's Day?" Tori said.

"Yes! I know how much you love the beach and food and music so here we are! It is too much? 'Cause if it is..." James began.

"No. It's perfect, James." Tori said smiling.

"It's not perfect. Compared to you, my love, it's crap." James said, grinning at Tori.

"You're too cheesy."

"I know. Speaking of cheese... Shall we?" James said, gesturing to the picnic basket.

"We shall."

**45 Minutes Later...**

After they had finished eating, James picked up the guitar.

"Now, I know it's your life long dream to be serenaded to, so... why not me to serenade you with my 'unique' signing voice?" James asked and began playing the instrument. Tori immediately recognized the song as 1234 by Plain White T's. Then James began to sing.

_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
__Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
__Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
__Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
__Barely get mad  
__I'm so glad I found you  
__I love being around you  
__You make it easy  
__It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
__There's only  
__ONE thing  
__TWO do  
__THREE words  
__FOUR you...  
__I love you  
__There's only  
__ONE way  
__TWO say  
__Those THREE words  
__And that's what I'll do...  
__I love you  
__Give me more loving from the very start  
__Piece me back together when I fall apart  
__Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
__Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
__The best that I've had  
__And I'm so glad I found you  
__I love being around you  
__You make it easy  
__It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
__There's only  
__ONE thing  
__TWO do  
__THREE words  
__FOUR you...  
__I love you  
__There's only  
__ONE way  
__TWO say  
__Those THREE words  
__And that's what I'll do...  
__I love you  
__I love you  
__You make it easy  
__It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
__There's only  
__ONE thing  
__TWO do  
__THREE words  
__FOUR you...  
__I love you  
__There's only  
__ONE way  
__TWO say  
__Those THREE words  
__And that's what I'll do...  
__I love you  
__I love you  
__1-2-3-4  
__I love you  
__I love you_

After James finished the song, Tori pulled him into a hug, almost knocking him over.

"That was wonderful, James. Thank you." Tori said, her voice muffled by her face in his shirt.

"Anything for you, Tori. You're special to me."

Tori looked up at him. "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. Tori, you're so freaking awesome and gorgeous and cool and funny and kind and everything that's good in this world. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I find a way to smile, you're the one that can change everything around when it goes bad. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your everything, your look in your eyes when you talk to me. It's just everything about you that makes me realize how lucky I am. Do you believe me when I say I love you? I'd prefer if you didn't. Why? So I can spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I do."

Then James got down on one knee.

"Now, I know that this is crazy, and people will say we're too young to be doing this, but I don't care what anyone says. I wanna be with you forever so that I can love you in a way that no one else can and care for you in a way that only I would. But people told me that forever isn't true. Can we prove them wrong, by working on forever, just me and you?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Tori asked.

"Yes. It can happen after college, or in ten years, or right now, whenever. I don't care how long it takes, I wanna be by your side through it all. So, Tori Angela Fallon: Will you marry me?"

"...Yes." Tori said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Yes, James, I will marry you."

"Are you serious?"

Tori nodded.

James screamed into the air and starting jumping up and down as Tori laughed and then James picked Tori up bridal style and carried her into the water where they splished and splashed as Mr. and Mrs. Stone.

* * *

**Review?**

**And I'll probably put up the final chapter of Mal-a-Kai on Friday.**

**I hope you have a fantastic week!**


	12. Chapter 12: Lizzie & Tori Part 1

**Hello guys!**

**Review Replies:**

**Katlana Child: Thank you, Big Sis!**

**The Beautiful Filth: Yeah, I know.**

**xxAmillie is the Murigamixx: Thanks!**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you, Molly!**

**Okay, so this is a chapter that is finally a little over 1k, and thank you to the people that read and reviewed Reclusive! **

**And I have question for all of you who review Parenthood: Are you Team Henry or Team James? And why? I've decided to ask qustions in author's notes, so there! Tell your answer in your review of you don't mind!  
**

**Here is chapter 12!**

* * *

"I can't believe your dad let you barrow his car!" Tori said, as her and Lizzie were driving down the road.

"I know right? I couldn't believe it either. But I guess since I got my driver's license, he trusts me more." Lizzie said, confidently.

"My dad won't even let me drive his car."

"Because his car is amazing! And I can just see you running into something with it."

"Gee, thanks, Liz. It means a lot." Tori said sarcastically.

"No problem, Tor-Tor!"

They both laughed until Lizzie started talking again.

"So, how's James?"

"He's good."

"Charming as always?"

"Yep. Considering the fact that he proposed to me..."

Lizzie slammed on brakes in the middle of the road.

"He what?" She shouted.

"He proposed to me." Tori said.

"And I am just hearing about this?"

"I didn't know what you would say."

"Well, first I would have a heart attack from happiness & then congratulate you. So, congrats!"

Tori laughed. "Thanks, Lizzie."

"You're very welcome."

Lizzie started back on the road and there was a short silence until Lizzie asked the question that needed to be answered.

"Have you told Henry?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

"Because he wouldn't take it very well."

"But he's your best friend!"

"But he doesn't like James."

"Why does it matter? He's your best friend, he should support you through anything. Whether or not you're dating or getting married to someone he likes or can't stand, he should want you to be happy."

Tori looked at her.

"You're amazing. You know that?"

"I try." Lizzie smiled.

Lizzie pulled into a parking space.

"We're here!"

She turned off the car and her and Tori hopped out.

"The mall?" Tori asked

"Yep! We need to go shopping!" Lizzie and Tori walked into the mall doors and began searching for clothes.

TWO HOURS LATER…

Lizzie & Tori were at the mall food court, their shopping bags taking up two seats while they were eating hamburgers & drinking soda & talking.

"I think Michael will love the hat you got him!" Tori said, talking about Lizzie's boyfriend.

"Do you think so?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Michael loves hats!"

"Okay, if you're sure."

They began eating again until Lizzie started talking again.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Tori asked.

"Get James to propose to you."

"Oh… Um… I'm not sure. I didn't really see it coming. Why?"

"Nothing, I just Michael was that romantic."

"He is, Lizzie. Michael's just waiting for the right moment."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you would be so cute in his family! And you & Sarah would practically be sisters!"

"Yeah! I could be Mrs. Lizzie Greene."

"And I'll be Mrs. Tori Stone."

"I'm so excited for that!"

"Me too."

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER…

After Lizzie & Tori finished their lunch, they decided they were finished with the mall today, so they put their shopping bags in the back & they got in the front the car, & were driving back to Tori's house.

Lizzie was messing with the radio stations until she found a perfect song.

"Hey Tori… Do you remember this song?"

"Oh yeah!"

It was Oath by Cher Lloyd feat. Becky G in which Lizzie & Tori began singing at the top of their lungs.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
__Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
__You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
__You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
__'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
__All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
__And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
__We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard  
__Crashed your dad's new car  
__All the scars we share  
__I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
__That you got a home for now and forever  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever  
__This is my oath to you  
__Wherever you go, just always remember  
__You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
__This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
__I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
__But you complete me, and that's no lie  
__You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
__We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
__Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
__And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
__You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard  
__Crashed your dad's new car  
__All the scars we share  
__I promise, I swear  
__Wherever you go, just always remember  
__That you got a home for now and forever  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever  
__This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
__You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
__This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
__Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
__Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
__Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
__Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
__That you got a home for now and forever  
__And if you get low, just call me whenever  
__This is my oath to you  
__Wherever you go, just always remember  
__You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
__This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh  
__You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
__Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
__Oh ohh  
__Wherever you go, just always remember  
__You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
__And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
__Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

The song went off, and Lizzie & Tori began laughing.

"Well, that was fun!" Lizzie said and looked at Tori.

"Yeah it was!" Tori smiled.

Tori smiled faded very soon when she screamed "LIZZIE, LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Tori's vision blurred & then all was black.

* * *

**I'm so cruel****!**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13: Lizzie & Tori Part 2

**Hey, Deathicated!**

**Review Replies:**

**Katlana Child: Thank you! Yes! Team Jarry FTW! Thank you Big Sis!**

**The Beautiful Filth: No, Tori will not sufer from amnesia. Mal doesn't know. Haha, yes, he probably would.**

**xxAmilie is the Murigamixx: Thanks! That's a good reason!**

**Sixteen Vanilla Beans: Thanks! Another good reason!**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks!**

**So, most of you chose Team Henry from the last question, because he's been there since the beginning. As for me, I'm with Katlana Child (Shelby), I like Team Jarry! (James/Tori/Henry) I like Team James and Team Henry both.**

**Okay, so I have another question for you people who review Parenthood: Who is your favorite friend? You can choose Jessie, Lizzie, Sarah, Shelby, Molly, or Henry. And why? You can also choose James if you wanna choose him for some reason.**

**So this chapter is over 1k and very close to 2k, and I'm so happy about that! **

**And I don't know that much about hospitals and car crashes, so forgive me if my information is a little off.**

* * *

Tori woke up with a start. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room.

'Ah hell…' Tori thought.

Then she heard a commotion outside. She got up & limped over to the door & looked out the door window to see two familiar faces yelling at each other.

"I don't see why you're here, seeing as you caused enough pain as it is, not talking to her!" James spat.

"And you think you're so perfect? You got a college as far away from Tori as possible." Henry shot back.

"I got accepted into my dream college!"

"Because your dreams are so much more important than the girl who has your heart." Henry said sarcastically.

"At least I told her how I feel. You just stood there and pretended to be happy for her, when secretly you always wished it was you. Isn't that right, Henry? You always wished that Tori would look at you the way she looks at me and know she loved you inside."

Then, Henry slammed James against the wall.

"You take that back!" Henry shouted at him.

"Why? It's the truth. But you're too late. She's my fiancé, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Fiancé?"

"That's right. She said yes last month. And-"

It was then that Tori opened the door so they could stop talking to each other.

Henry and James looked at Tori, and Henry quickly took his hands off James and James got off the wall and rushed towards Tori.

"Tori, are you alright? We heard what happened and I got so worried-"

"I'm fine, James." Tori interrupted.

"Are you sure? Can I get you something?"

"Can I talk to Henry alone for a minute?"

"Oh, uh… sure."

James walked out of the hallway and into the waiting room. Henry & Tori stared at each other until Henry spoke up.

"Uh… hey."

"Uh hey? Really? That's all you can say since you haven't spoken to me in 3 months?" Tori said in an angry tone.

"And I'm really sorry about that."

"And it doesn't help that when I'm in the hospital-" Tori began but she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

The memories came rushing back to Tori. The mall, the car ride, the scream… Lizzie.

"Where's Lizzie?" Tori asked urgently.

Henry avoided her gaze.

"Well?"

"She's in a different part of the hospital."

"Okay! Where?"

"The critical care unit."

Tori turned pale.

"What?"

"They put her in critical care because the car hit her side of the car hard. They almost couldn't get her out of the car. It messed up a lot of her important organs, & she was bruised and cut up pretty bad. The only reason you're not in critical care is because the car that hit you guys hit Lizzie's side. You only got a broken leg & some cuts from the glass."

"Take to me to Lizzie right now."

"Sure… but what about James?"

"He'll follow us. He's been eavesdropping this whole time." Tori said, gesturing to the waiting room door.

Henry laughed.

"Of all the people you could've been engaged to…"

"Oh, shut up."

Henry and Tori laughed and Henry began helping Tori to the critical care unit, James slowly following them.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER...

Tori, James, & Henry walked up to Lizzie's hospital room to find Mr. & Mrs. Maxwell (Lizzie's mom still uses her married name), Lizzie's little brother Patrick & her older brother Dylan standing around the door. Mrs. Maxwell noticed Tori and gestured her to come over here.

"Yes, Mrs. Maxwell?" Tori asked.

Tori could tell Mrs. Maxwell had being crying.

"Lizzie said she wanted to speak to you and some boys named Henry & James."

"That's us!" Henry & James said.

"Okay then."

Mrs. Maxwell opened the door & closed it for them & the trio stepped inside the room. Tori held back a gasp.

Lizzie was laying in her hospital bed, and there were a bunch of things hooked up to her. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms & face and she was covered up with a blanket. When she noticed the three, her eyes lit up.

"Come here!" Lizzie said in a hoarse voice.

They walked over to her. Tori got a chair and sat down beside Lizzie's bed, & James & Henry stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"How do you feel?" Tori asked.

"Like crap. But it's probably because of all this medicine they got hooked into me. If doctors try to get patients high on this stuff, then they're sure as hell trying on me."

They all laughed. Then Lizzie began talking.

"I know I don't have a long time, & I'm most likely not gonna make it, and I need to talk to each of you. Let's start with James!"

James looked at her.

"Yes, you. I know you love Tori, & I know Tori loves you, & I want you to know that even though I can't be at the wedding, I want you to know I support it. But I swear, if you don't treat her right, I will haunt you."

James laughed.

"All right. Thanks, Lizzie."

"You're welcome. Now Henry, come here."

Henry walked over to Lizzie.

"Come closer! I need to tell you something!" Lizzie said.

Henry bent down & Lizzie began to whisper in his ear.

"I know you love Tori, alright? Everyone does. And don't tell James or Tori I said this, but I prefer Tenry over Jori any day. So, I want you to know that your time will come with Tori. I know it will. Or at least I hope. You just have to be patient, & stay by her side, no matter how much James pushes your buttons about it. And even though Tori can't see it yet, she'll realize you're the best guy for her in time. And the best part is, James has to go back to college sometime. Perfect time for Tenry to happen."

Henry pulled away and smirked.

"Really, Liz?"

"Yep! Just remember that."

Lizzie then looked towards Tori.

"Okay, so this is not how I wanted to tell you last goodbyes. But Death doesn't always give you a notice. I want you to know that these last 12 years being your best friend has been the best even though I don't always act like it was. And I wanted to say thanks for being there for me when my parents split. And for when my little brother was born. And for when my other brother was leaving for college. And for when you got me & Michael together. And for everything. You've made my school days awesome, & my friendships amazing. And you're there for me when bitches like Daniella try to bring us down. I guess what I'm trying to say is a really big thank you for everything."

"And you're very welcome for everything." Tori said.

"Oh, before I forget, tell my family that I & everything will be alright. And tell Michael that he can move on when he's ready. And tell Mrs. Greene that she made good spaghetti last Tuesday & I just forgot to tell her that."

Tori laughed.

"Alright. I'm gonna miss you Liz."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Tor- Tor."

Tori hugged Lizzie through all the cords that were hooked up.

"Oh, & tell my dad I'm so sorry I wrecked his car." Lizzie said.

"I'm sure he doesn't care anymore." Tori said.

"Just to make sure! Well, alright. I guess this is you know…"

"Yeah."

"You'll see me sooner than you think, you know."

"How?"

"From here." Lizzie pointed to her brain.

"Full of memories. And we always have pictures. And stories. And if you miss me too bad, you can always visit me in dreams. I don't know what heaven's like, but if it's too lonely, I'll visit you in dreams instead."

"Okay. I'll visit as much as I can."

"Good."

Lizzie then closed her eyes, & her heart monitor flat lined.

"No!" Tori screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. She was shaking Lizzie's shoulders, trying to wake her up.

James walked towards Tori & put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tori, we have to go-" James began but was interrupted by Tori.

"No! She has to wake up! She can't be dead!" Tori yelled at him.

"James is right, Tori. We have to go." Henry said, tears in his eyes.

"No! I'm staying with her!"

Tori started shaking her shoulders again.

"Come on, Liz! Wake up! Please!"

When Tori realized it was useless, she fell on the cold tile floor, head in her hands, sobbing.

Somehow Tori's parents had been able to find her in Lizzie's hospital room. Mal & Natara rushed in and saw Tori.

"What-" Mal began but then he saw Lizzie.

Natara gasped.

Mal went and sat down beside Tori.

"Tori, it's alright. She's in a better place now." Mal said.

"No she's not! She's was better here!"

"I know it seems like that, but she isn't hurting anymore now. She feels better now."

"But she can't be dead! She wasn't supposed to die! I-"

Then Tori realized arguing about it was useless as well.

"Come on." Mal said.

"No!" Tori said.

With the help of Henry & James, Mal grabbed her & picked her up and was walking out the door with Tori kicking & screaming.

"Put me down!"

"I can't, sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"Because it's worse if you stay there."

They made it out of the hospital & they put Tori in the back of the car with James and Henry. Tori was silently crying as James was holding her hand & Henry was patting her back comfortingly.

Tori began to think.

'She'll never graduate with me. I'll never see if her & Michael would last. If they did, I'd never see their wedding. I'd never see her & Michael's children. We'll never go to the same college together. We'll never work at the SFPD together. We'll never buy houses together. Our kids will never play together. We'll never see how old we look together. We'll stay 12 years of being friends. Not 13. Not even 50. All because of one simple car ride. One car ride was all it took for Lizzie's heart to stop. Her grey eyes to fade. Her red hair to darken. Her face to pale and her body to turn cold. For everything to come crashing down, all it took was one simple car ride.'

* * *

**Please review!**

**And if I made you cry, (which I think is possible) I'm sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14: Depression and Break-Ups

**Hello!**

**Review Replies:**

**Katlana Child: Thank you! Yes, Shelby is pretty badass.**

**The Beautiful Filth: Thank you!**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you!**

**Sixteen Vanilla Beans: Thank you!**

**Okay, so to start off, I am so so so sorry for not updating Reclusive like I should have! I have to think up a killer and I've thought of a couple and it's so tough to choose! I hope you guys can forgive me. Please?**

**And as for a question: _If Tenry happened, who would you want to make the first move, Tori or Henry? And why?_**

**Put your answer in your review! And here's Chapter 14!**

* * *

**Tori Fallon's P.O.V.**

It's raining outside my house. The perfect weather for my mood. Depressed.

I try to be happy, I really do. But James left on a plane a couple hours ago to get back to college. And Henry's out with his parents. I'd talk to other people, but they wouldn't understand. They weren't there on that dreadful day in that dreadful hospital room.

Mine and Henry's parents have been paying for me and him to go to a therapist every Wednesday. I mean, the therapist's a nice person and all, but she doesn't understand. Only James and Henry do, and I can't speak to them right now.

I just wish things weren't like this. Like how I wish I could sleep again without waking up in the middle the night screaming and my parents coming to take care of it. I wish that when I walk down the hallways of school that when people whisper, I wish it wasn't about me. I wish that people would quit feeling sorry for me and treating me like a baby because honestly? I don't need all this attention. I'm just a girl who lost her best friend that she can never get back. Nothing more, nothing less.

Suddenly I'm pulled back into the real world when I'm startled by my phone ringing. I grab it off my desk to see who it is. It's James. I answer it, because I have to say something.

"Hey." I say nervously.

"Hey." Said James on the other end.

"How's Harvard?"

"It's alright. Nothing much going on over here-" James began but I interrupted him.

"...James, I need space."

"What?"

"I need space from us."

"Well, how much space do you want? I'm already across the United States."

"I'm serious, James."

It was a long time before James answered. When he finally did, he sighed.

"Why do you want space?" James asked.

"I just can't handle it."

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

"Why would there be any other reason?"

"I don't know, Tori; I just wondered." James said, his voice turning into an angry tone.

"Wondered what?" Tori asked, her bad temper rising up as well.

"That maybe the reason you want space isn't because of Lizzie. That it's because of Henry."

"What would Henry have to do with me needing space?"

"Oh, I don't know." James said sarcastically. "Maybe it's the fact that he loves you."

"Henry does not love me." Tori said angrily.

"Yes he does. ...And you love him too." James said.

"No I don't James! I love you. You know that."

"Well, nowadays I'm not so sure anymore!" James screamed.

There was a long silence until James spoke up.

"Tori, I love you. I really do." James began.

"Don't…" Tori muttered, tears sliding from her dark blue eyes, knowing where this conversation was going.

"But if you don't love me back, how is that fair? These days, loving you is like hugging a cactus. The more I hold on, the more it's gonna hurt, and darling I can't do that anymore. "

"But I do love you, James!"

"Are you sure? I'll give you space. But as of today, the wedding's off. And we're over." James hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

So I threw my phone across the room, and it shattered as it hit the wall and came down.

I fell on the floor crying for the what felt like the billionth time this week.

I just didn't my crying would ever be about him.

* * *

**Review? And don't forget to answer that question!**


	15. Daniella Gets Punched

**Hey guys!**

**Review Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth: That's a good reason! **

**mozzi-girl: Okay! Good reason as well!**

**CauseOfDeathLover13: It will, don't worry Lexi! Thank you!**

**So, I meant to post this last week, but I was super busy, so here it is now! **

**Happy Cause Of Death Monday!**

* * *

**Henry Daniels' P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hallway with Tori and Shelby, going to the library.

"Just admit it!" I said to Tori.

"No." Tori replied.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because John Green is awesome!"

"Not as awesome as Hank Green is!"

"Does Hank have 5 New York Times Best-Selling books? No, he doesn't!" Tori shot back.

"Well, John doesn't play Hank Games!"

"He did once."

"Yeah, once."

Tori rolled her eyes.

"What do you think, Shelby?" Tori asked.

"Well, Hank is kinda better looking." Shelby replied.

"Ha!" I said.

"But, John is a better writer."

"Ha!" Tori mimicked me. I laughed.

"They're both pretty awesome." Shelby said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"End of discussion?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." I said and all three of us smiled.

Then I heard a voice that we all recognised.

"Aww, how adorable."

We turned around to see Daniella: In Bitch Mode as usual.

"What, Daniella?" Tori asked. I could see her tense up.

"Nothing. I was just checking up on Lizzie. Where is she, anyway?" Daniella said as if she didn't know.

"In Heaven, someplace you'll never see." Shelby retorted.

I let out a small chuckle. Daniella glared at me.

"What are you laughing at? Your chances with me ever again?"

"Leave Henry out of this." Tori said.

"You don't tell me what me to do, Fallon. Just because James did the right thing and dumped you, doesn't mean you can tell anyone what to do."

"James did what?" I asked, shocked and angry at the same time.

"At least I don't stalk my ex-boyfriend's Facebook page…" I heard Shelby mutter. And apparently Daniella did too.

"At least I have ex-boyfriends to stalk." Daniella said rather coldly.

"I don't have to climb the social ladder by dating every boy in sight. There's this little thing called a reputation, Daniella: you ruined yours." Shelby said right back.

Daniella then pushed Shelby and Shelby fell down, the stuff she was holding scattered everywhere. Most of the people that were in the hallway had gathered around us four. I went to Shelby and helped her up and gathered up her stuff and gave it to her. She said thanks and we looked towards Tori and Daniella where things were looking bad.

I'd never seen Tori so angry before. Her face was red, and her hands were balled into tight fists around the scruff of Daniella's shirt. She had Daniella pinned against a locker, Daniella staring right back at her with slight fear in her eyes. She was trying to break out of Tori's grasp, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Let me go!" Daniella screamed at her.

"Tori…" I said.

She glanced at me and sighed. She let go of Daniella and stepped back. Daniella stepped away too, but still looking at Tori.

"Touch my friends again and I'll blind you. And I don't care what your dad will do." Tori said and began to walk away.

Me and Shelby were beginning to follow her, when Daniella smiled and said,

"Whatever, bitch."

Tori stopped in her tracks. There were a bunch of ohs and gasps from the hallway.

"Oh no…" Shelby said.

Tori turned around and started walking towards Daniella again.

"What did you call me?" Tori asked, picking up speed.

"I called you a bitch." Daniella said, as if there was nothing bad about anything at all.

What happened next was something that I couldn't stop.

Tori was walking up to Daniella fast by then and she raised her hand and it soon turned into a fist and when she got in front of Daniella, she punched her right in the face where the nose is.

Daniella toppled over, her hand clutching her nose, some blood seeping through her fingers.

Then, as if on cue, the principle turned a corner into the hallway.

"What is going on here?" She asked, obviously pissed off.

"Dan-" Tori began, but the principle stopped her after she saw her.

"Tori Fallon. I should've known. Come with me."

"But-"

"Now, Miss Fallon!"

Tori huffed and trudged behind the principle, Daniella following as well.

"I'm gonna go wait in the main office. You coming?" I asked Shelby.

"Yeah." Shelby said.

We walked into the office and waited, hoping that Tori wasn't expelled. Or suspended. Well, at least her friends hoped that. Especially me.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER…**

Tori Fallon's P.O.V

I'm in the principle's office. And I'm in huge trouble. At least that's what the principle said.

"Very disappointed in you, Tori." The principle said when we got in her office. She had just took Daniella to the school nurse.

"For standing up to a school bully and defending a friend?" I asked. I had taken a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She sat behind the desk.

"You broke a girl's nose, Miss Fallon. That is inappropriate conduct."

"Well, I'm sorry that getting called a bitch and standing up for myself is inappropriate conduct." I said sarcastically.

"You are just like your father. He always had sarcastic remarks and he never followed the rules, either."

"Compared to him in high school, I think I'm doing pretty well."

"Should we call him or your mom?"

"Him. Definitely him."

Dad didn't give out punishments as bad as Mom did. She would take away anything I enjoyed and make me sit in an uncomfortable chair for what felt like hours.

"Okay."

The principle dialed the number I gave her and put the phone on speaker. It rung a couple times before my dad picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Fallon. It's the principle."

I could hear him sigh.

"What did Tori do this time?" He asked.

I stared angrily at the phone, as if he could see my face.

"She got into a fight."

"With who?"

"Daniella Santos."

"Santos?" My dad asked. And I swear, I could hear him grinning. I don't know why he was grinning though.

"Yes."

"I'll come by as soon as I can."

The principle then hung up, put the phone down, and stood up.

"I'm going to go check on Daniella." She said. "And call her parents as well."

She went out the office door and left me with my thoughts.

'I sure hope Mom doesn't come to the school as well.' I thought as I sighed.

Because she probably was.

* * *

**Okay, so Chapter 16 will have the moment we've all been waiting for: Meeting Daniella's mom.**

**Please review! And I hope you have a super TOTALLY AWESOME day!**


	16. The Consequences Afterwards

**Hello!**

**Review Replies:**

**Katlana Child: Hehe, yep! She did. They both did. Aww, thank you! You're an fantastic writer too, Madame Kalaba! Also my big sis!**

**The Beautiful Filth: Yep! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**mozzi-girl: Who doesn't love Mal?**

**Sixteen Vanilla Beans: Thank you! That would super awkward, wouldn't it?**

**Okay, so no question, because I can't think of one, but Happy CoD Monday!**

* * *

**Tori Fallon's P.O.V.**

Well, I was right about my mom. She's here. And so is Dad. And so is Daniella's parents. And Daniella. We're all crammed in the principle's office. My parents are standing behind my chair, and Daniella's parents are standing on the other side of the office, Daniella beside them.

And things are going pretty good I think. Except for the fact that my dad and Mr. Santos are having a stare down.

The principle then clears her throat and gets everyone's attention.

"Now, I would like to hear both sides of the story. Tori, you go first." The principle points to me.

"Okay," I begin.

"I was walking down the hallway with Henry and Shelby, and then Daniella shows up and starts talking about Lizzie, and then Shelby speaks up to her, and then Daniella started making fun of Henry because he laughed at what Shelby said. And then I tell Daniella to leave him alone, and then she starts rubbing into my face that James broke up with me, and then Shelby stands up to her again, in which they start yelling at each other. Until Daniella pushes her down. And then I grab Daniella and pin her against a locker, and then I let her go. And then when I start to walk away from her, she calls me a bitch. And that's the reason why Daniella has a broken nose."

When I finish, I look around the room. Daniella's glaring at me, and so is Mrs. Santos. Mr. Santos is still having a stare down with my dad, and my mom looks upset.

"You've certainly raised this one well, haven't you Mal?" Mr. Santos says in a harsh tone.

"What's that supposed to mean, Oscar?" My dad asks the man who is called Oscar in an even harsher tone.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying." Oscar said.

"Anyways, Daniella? Your turn." The principle said.

"Well, I was just minding my own business, when Henry and Shelby and Tori come up and start criticizing me-" Daniella said, but I interrupted her.

"That's bull shit!" I say quickly.

"Tori!" My mother said.

"What? It's the truth." I said, looking at my mom.

"Language!" She said angrily.

"How come you don't scold Dad when he says it?" I asked her.

"Oh, so it's my fault you have a potty mouth?" My dad interjected.

"Yes, Mal. It is." My mom said.

"Well, I'm sorry Natara-" My dad said but was interrupted by Daniella's mom.

"So you're Natara. I've heard all about you." Mrs. Santos said.

"Okay … what have you heard?" my mom asked.

"That you left him-" Mrs. Santos pointed to Oscar "at the altar! Now, I don't know what your problem is-" I interrupted her.

"What?" I asked my mom.

"Yeah. What?" Daniella asked as well.

"We'll talk about this later!" My mom told me.

"Yes, deal with this later. Daniella, continue." The principle said, obviously becoming more and more irritated with the situation.

"As I was saying, they were criticizing me, and I accidentally bumped into Shelby, and then Tori gets all defensive and pins me to a locker and then walks away and then turns back around and punches me in the face." Daniella says all innocent like while clutching her nose.

"Alright. Hmm… considering the fact that Daniella's nose is broken, I'm giving Tori a three days of school suspension. And when she does come back, two weeks of detention." The principle said.

"But-" I began, but the principle raised her hand to stop me.

"No buts. You knew what was gonna happen when you raised your fist. You knew the Tori Fallon's P.O.V.

Well, I was right about my mom. She's here. And so is Dad. And so is Daniella's parents. And Daniella. We're all crammed in the principle's office. My parents are standing behind my chair, and Daniella's parents are standing on the other side of the office, Daniella beside them.

And things are going pretty good I think. Except for the fact that my dad and Mr. Santos are having a stare down.

The principle then clears her throat and gets everyone's attention.

"Now, I would like to hear both sides of the story. Tori, you go first." The principle points to me.

"Okay," I begin.

"I was walking down the hallway with Henry and Shelby, and then Daniella shows up and starts talking about Lizzie, and then Shelby speaks up to her, and then Daniella started making fun of Henry because he laughed at what Shelby said. And then I tell Daniella to leave him alone, and then she starts rubbing into my face that James broke up with me, and then Shelby stands up to her again, in which they start yelling at each other. Until Daniella pushes her down. And then I grab Daniella and pin her against a locker, and then I let her go. And then when I start to walk away from her, she calls me a bitch. And that's the reason why Daniella has a broken nose."

When I finish, I look around the room. Daniella's glaring at me, and so is Mrs. Santos. Mr. Santos is still having a stare down with my dad, and my mom looks upset.

"You've certainly raised this one well, haven't you Mal?" Mr. Santos says in a harsh tone.

"What's that supposed to mean, Oscar?" My dad asks the man who is called Oscar in an even harsher tone.

"Oh, nothing. Just saying." Oscar said.

"Anyways, Daniella? Your turn." The principle said.

"Well, I was just minding my own business, when Henry and Shelby and Tori come up and start criticizing me-" Daniella said, but I interrupted her.

"That's bull shit!" I say quickly.

"Tori!" My mother said.

"What? It's the truth." I said, looking at my mom.

"Language!" She said angrily.

"How come you don't scold Dad when he says it?" I asked her.

"Oh, so it's my fault you have a potty mouth?" My dad interjected.

"Yes, Mal. It is." My mom said.

"Well, I'm sorry Natara-" My dad said but was interrupted by Daniella's mom.

"So you're Natara. I've heard all about you." Mrs. Santos said.

"Okay … what have you heard?" my mom asked.

"That you left him-" Mrs. Santos pointed to Oscar "at the altar! Now, I don't know what your problem is-" I interrupted her.

"What?" I asked my mom.

"Yeah. What?" Daniella asked as well.

"We'll talk about this later!" My mom told me.

"Yes, deal with this later. Daniella, continue." The principle said, obviously becoming more and more irritated with the situation.

"As I was saying, they were criticizing me, and I accidentally bumped into Shelby, and then Tori gets all defensive and pins me to a locker and then walks away and then turns back around and punches me in the face." Daniella says all innocent like while clutching her nose.

"Alright. Hmm… considering the fact that Daniella's nose is broken, I'm giving Tori a three days of school suspension. And when she does come back, two weeks of detention." The principle said.

"But-" I began, but the principle raised her hand to stop me.

"No buts. You knew what was gonna happen when you raised your fist. You knew the consequences." The principle said in a tone of voice that I don't like. The disappointment tone of voice. The principle began talking again.

"And as for Daniella, you will also be attending two weeks of detention."

"Why?" Daniella asked, pissed off that she didn't get off the hook.

"One week for foul language towards a student, and the other week for violating the dress code." The principle said, gesturing to her shorts. "No short shorts."

Daniella huffed at her. She didn't seem to care.

" Principle…" Daniella's mom began. "Obviously Daniella wasn't the one who started this. Don't you think you can cut her back one week of detention?"

"Nope. You all are dismissed." The principle said then began working on some papers.

We all filed out the office. Daniella and her mom walked out of the school before anybody could say anything to them. Oscar just sighed and followed them out.

"So… I guess I'm in trouble?" I asked my parents as we were walking out into the school parking lot.

My dad said "No." the same time as my mom said "Yes!" They stared at each other.

"What do you mean she's not in trouble? She broke a girl's nose, Mal!" My mom said.

"I know Nat, but she stood up for herself! Isn't that what we always taught her to do?" My dad asked.

"Yes, though we didn't teach her to do it by punching people!"

"Come on, she's a Fallon; how else is she gonna stand up for herself?"

My mom glared at him and I laughed. She turned to me.

"You're still grounded."

"How long?" I asked.

"3 weeks. You cannot leave the house unless it's to school or if me or your father are with you. Also no phone."

'So I guess she doesn't know I broke my phone.' I thought to myself.

"Alright." I said.

"Good." My mom began walking to the car and my dad walked next to me.

"You broke your phone didn't you?" He asked.

"Yep. How'd you know?" I asked, puzzled.

"You love that thing more than anything. I would assume that you would be throwing a fit if there was nothing wrong with it."

"Maybe you're the FBI profiler…"

"Maybe. Or it's because I happened to be cleaning the roof of the house when I heard your phone shatter."

I laughed.

"I've also gotta get a flight to Harvard. I'm going to kill a douchebag." He said in a serious tone.

"No, it's fine. It was probably for the best." I assured him.

"Because I know a boy who would love to date you. And I wouldn't mind. He has red hair and brown eyes. Do you know anyone like that?" My dad asked.

"It is not Henry." I told him.

"You are more clueless than me. And I just found out he liked you a month ago. Sarah gave me a pamphlet about 'Tenry' and everything."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sarah's crazy."

"I don't know, that pamphlet was pretty convincing."

I then heard my mother.

"Hurry please!"

We all got in the car and my mom drove out of the parking lot to our house. Where I will be grounded. For what will feel like forever.

* * *

**Aww, poor Tori right?**

**Please Review!**


	17. Super Close To Tenry Happening

**Hi Deathicated!**

**Review Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth: It isn't someone that the Fallons know.**

**mozzi-girl: Thank you Molly!**

**So, I have a huge announcement to make: I've decide to make a sequel to Parenthood! It'll be about their college lives and their lives after college. I have a few ideas for it, but I wanna know what you guys think. So, tell me what you think in your review please!**

**And here is Chapter 17 of Parenthood!**

* * *

**Tori Fallon's P.O.V****  
**

I'm eating dinner with my parents when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" My dad said. He walked out of the kitchen and went to the door.

"Oh hello… HENRY." My dad said as loud as he could. I rolled my eyes at him.

My dad came back into the kitchen but this time with Henry. Henry was wearing a blue t-shirt with pants and shoes to match. It looked like he hadn't brushed his hair, but it still looked great. He looked great.

'Wait… what? No, Henry looked terrible. Very terrible. He still looks like he did in kindergarten. Yes. He did. Although, he has been looking better these days… No. I can't possibly like Henry. That's like saying you have a crush on your brother. Ew. Just forget about this. Think about it later, Tori.' I thought to myself.

"What can we help you with, Henry?" My mom asked.

"Well, Mrs. Fallon, I was wondering if Tori could go the mall with me." Henry responded anxiously.

I looked at mom, making a please face at her.

"I don't know… she's still grounded." My mom said.

I sighed.

"Oh." Henry said, sadness evident in his voice.

"I'm sure we can let this slip just once, right, Natara?" My dad said.

Oh how I loved my father.

My mom sighed.

"Alright. Just this once."

"Thanks Mom!" I said.

"Henry, have her home by 10." My dad said.

"I will, sir."

"Please. Call me Mal."

Henry and I walked out of the house and got into his car.

"So, are we really going to the mall?"

He turned to me and smiled.

"You'll have to wait and find out."

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! What will happen? And if you guys can see the title of this chapter, I suppose you'll be supspecting something _VERY _soon.**

**Please Review! And don't forget to tell me what you think of a Parenthood sequel!**


	18. TENRY

**Hello CoD Fandom! It has indeed been awhile! And I am so so so sorry for not updating Parenthood and Reclusive like I said I would. So before you start lighting your torches and sharpening my pitchforks and find a way to come to my house and throw them at me, at least know that I apologized first. I hope you forgive me. Please?**

**Review Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth: Me too. I'll think about it! It's fine, I babble all the time! Thanks for reading & reviewing!**

**FeliciaTheGoat: Thanks! And another thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Astra Base: Awww, thanks! It means a lot!**

**I honestly think this chapter is one the bad ones I've written, in my opinion. So, I apologize if it's shit. (Oops, put a quarter in the swear jar for me! Lol)**

**And finally, the chapter you've been waiting 3 months and 24 days for (That's right I just counted)...**

**CHAPTER 18!**

* * *

Henry Daniels' P.O.V

I'm driving down the road to the surprise place with Tori in the passenger seat. I glance over at her.

She's slightly singing to the song that's on the radio, and gently swaying while looking out the window. And she looked perfect while doing it. And beautiful as usual.

I smiled and turned my eyes back to the road.

"We're here!" I announced.

Tori and I got out of the car.

"Golden Gate Bridge?" She asked.

"Yes! Well, the beach that's under it." I said.

It was getting dark, so I checked my phone. _7:55 pm_. I put it back in my pocket.

"Do you wanna look up at the stars?" I asked Tori.

"Of course I do!" Tori said.

I laughed and got the blanket out of my car. I spread it out on the beach and laid down on it. Tori followed my actions.

"The stars are so pretty." Tori said.

"Yeah." I said.

She was so close to me, her hand almost touching mine. I decided to take a risk and reach my hand over to Tori's slowly. By the time I was just about to hold her hand, she got up. I sighed.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Tori asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay. So, there's this girl. And this girl is in her room when her boyfriend calls her from his college. He's telling her how college is, and she says she needs space. He asks why and then the boy says it's because of her best friend, who's also a boy. She denies this, but the boyfriend doesn't believe her. Then he says they're over, and he hangs up on her." Tori said.

I looked at her. Tears were filling her eyes. And I hated that. I hated the fact that James did that.

"Tori, what James did, it wasn't right. He doesn't deserve someone-" I began but she interrupted me.

"No. Forget it."

There was a long silence before Tori started talking again.

"Henry, why can't we save anyone? I obviously couldn't have saved Lizzie, and I can't save James." She looked at me sadly.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It'll all be okay. Maybe it'll be tomorrow, or next week. One way or another, it'll all be okay in the end. We'll graduate high school, then college, get married to the perfect people, and have children. We'll grow old too, but by then, everything will be okay."

"Yeah. I should move on from this!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes. You should."

She then began to stare at me, her wonderful blue eyes looking into my brown ones.

And then, she leans in, and before I can do anything, she's kissing me, and I swear, it feels like all of the world is in oblivion, and it's just me and her. Then it starts to rain, and Tori pulls away, and our moment is gone. Just like that.

Tori stands up, and so do I.

"Tori." I said.

She looked towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you think is wrong?" She asked angrily. "I just kissed you, Henry! Best friends aren't supposed to kiss! They're supposed to be best friends, not kiss! I ruin everything!" She said, looking like she was going to cry.

"No, you don't!" I said.

"How do I not? Lizzie's dead because she was looking at me while she was driving! James broke up with me, and I just ruined our friendship by kissing you! If that's not ruining everything,-" I interrupted her.

"No. You. Listen." I held her hands, and stared into her eyes.

"Lizzie dying wasn't your fault. It was just her time. It's not your fault that James broke up with you. James is a douchebag. He doesn't deserve you. You're nice and sweet and kind and good and talented and smart and funny and beautifully gorgeous, inside and out. You're what keeps the world from falling apart. Now, I've been holding this in for a long time, and I think that if I hold it in any longer, I'll explode. Tori Angela Fallon… I love you. I really, really, really love you. I love you so much, it's like if I didn't see you or hear your voice everyday, I would be depressed until I saw or heard you again. I love you so much, I put up with James because I knew he made you happy. And I love you so much, that I'll be okay if you don't feel the same. Because I understand what you've been through. But don't think I won't give up on us. I'll keep trying, no matter how long it takes. Because you're worth it. And I enjoyed that kiss, very much, by the way." I smiled at her.

"I can't date you, Henry." Tori said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because… what would happen if we broke up, and we didn't recover. Us dating would risk our friendship."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Because like I said, you're worth it."

"What if James finds out?" Tori asked me, worried.

"Let him find out. I want everyone to know that I love you, even though most of them probably already do." I laughed.

"What would other people think?"

"Who cares what other people think? I only care about you. And what you think."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"You know, I think you ask too many questions." I joked.

"I like to know things."

"Trust me. This will work out. I promise."

"Alright then, Boyfriend." Tori grinned at me. I loved the sound of that.

"Let's say I take you home, Girlfriend." I grinned right back at her.

"Alright." She said.

I grabbed the soaking wet blanket and we held hands walking back to my wet truck. I put the blanket in the back and I opened the front car door open for Tori. She said thanks and I closed her door and I got in on my side and started the truck, driving to my girlfriend's house. Gosh, I loved calling her that.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER…

Tori Fallon's P.O.V

I feel so… happy. So happy that if anything went wrong right now, I think I would still be smiling.

Henry stops his car in front of my house and opens my door for me. It's stopped raining now, thank goodness. Henry and I are walking towards the front steps of my house when he stops me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you telling your parents?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I need to know whether or not I should be prepared to get shot at by your dad."

I laughed. "I don't think he'll shoot you. He adores you."

"Okay. That's good then. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes."

Henry leans down a little and kisses me.

"Goodnight, Tori."

"Goodnight, Henry."

He hugs me and then walks back to his truck. He waves and I wave back. He starts his car and then drives away.

I walk up the steps to my house and open the door. I see my parents quickly jump away from the window and sit on the couch, pretending that they weren't just spying on me and Henry.

"Hi." I said.

"How was your thing with Henry?" My mom asked.

"Good." I said.

"It sure looked like it." My dad said.

I blushed, and my mom smacked him on the arm.

"Mal!" Mom scolded him.

"What?" Dad asked, like there was nothing wrong at all.

"I already know you guys were spying." I said, as I sat down on the other couch.

"Well… we have to." Dad said. "Your mother was forcing me to look out the window with her."

"I was not! It was vice versa. He was practically begging me to look out the window with him." Mom retorted.

"Sure…" I said sarcastically.

"So, you and Henry… are you dating him now?" My mom asked.

"Duh, Nat. They were kissing on the front yard." My dad said.

"Shut up Mal."

Dad laughed and kissed Mom on the cheek.

"And yes, we are." I said happily.

"Good, because I want grandchildren." My mom said simply.

"Mom!" I blushed.

"I'm just saying!"

I rolled my eyes while I laughed at her.

"I'm going to bed." I announced.

"Goodnight!" My parents said as I walked up the stairs to my room. Before I shut the door, I heard my mom say, "Do you think she'll be alright?" and my dad replied, "I think so Nat."

And I smiled.

Because I thought so too.

* * *

**And there is your Chapter 18! And for Chapter 19, I was thinking about going into the families of Tori's friends (You know, Jessie and Sarah and Molly and Shelby and Henry) What do you guys think? Put it in your review!**

**(And P.S. please review! :) )**


	19. Oh Family

**"Wow! Two updates in one day? That's incredible, Tori!"**

It better be incredible. Because it's probably the first and last time this is ever going to happen.

**But I felt really bad about not posting in 3 months, so I decided to write Chapter 19 today and post it! Yay! I'm too tired to do Review Replies, but thanks to Guest, The Beautiful Filth, and Katlana Child.**

**Chapter 19!**

* * *

Henry walked into his house and closed the door quietly, trying to tip-toe to his bedroom without being seen by his parents, being out a hour later than his curfew. He was just about to pass the living room, when he heard someone clear their throat. He slowly turned around and saw his parents standing there.

"Hey Mom and Dad!" Henry said nervously.

"Henry, do you know what time it is?" His dad asked.

"11:35." Henry replied.

"And what time is your curfew?"

"10:30."

"So, why are you late?" Henry's mom questioned.

"I got caught up in traffic. And I'm sorry I didn't call."

"You're forgiven. But don't do it again, or you're grounded next time." His dad said.

"Okay." Henry agreed.

"WHAT?!" A girl screamed.

"What's wrong, Helena?" Henry's mom asked her. A girl in One Direction pajamas came out of her room, walking towards her parents.

"You're just gonna let him off the hook? If it was me, I would've been grounded, no questions asked." Helena said.

"Don't start, Helena." Their dad said.

"I'm just saying. It's not fair! Henry's not perfect!" Helena shouted.

"Neither are you!" Henry said to her.

"Please, Henry. I have better grades than you, and I look SO much better than you, if I say so myself." She retorted. By this time, their parents had gone to bed. They had enough.

"You know, it's getting more tempting by the minute to tear up some One Direction posters." Henry said smirking down at his sister.

Helena gasped. "You wouldn't…" She started.

"Oh… but I would."

Helena sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Henry said.

"Were you really stuck in traffic?" She questioned.

"It's half right. Most of the night, I was spending it with Tori." Henry smiled.

"Ooh! Henry, tell me everything." Helena said, sitting on the couch in the living room. Henry sat down too.

"Well… we went to the beach and we talked and looked at the stars and stuff."

"That's it?" Helena asked.

"Well, we kissed…" Henry said.

Helena started clapping.

"What?" He asked.

"It sure took you long enough." She said.

Henry laughed. "I guess so."

Helena yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Henrietta." Helena said smirking and patted Henry on his shoulder and got off the couch.

"Goodnight, Helbert." Henry said as Helena walked to her room.

"That's a terrible nickname!" She shouted.

"Would you rather Hell?" He questioned.

"Whatever..." Helena muttered as she closed her bedroom door.

Henry laughed and turned on the TV. Soon, his older brother Hunter came and took a place beside him on the couch.

"Hey bro." Hunter said to Henry.

"Hey."

"So, what's this about you dating Fallon?"

"First off, it's _Tori _Fallon, and second, how do you know?"

"Helena's been on Facebook." Hunter chuckled.

"Oh gosh..." Henry said.

"Henry?" His mother called.

"Yes, mom?"

"Is it true that you're dating Victoria Fallon ?"

"It's just Tori and yes mom, I am."

"What's all the racket?" Henry heard his dad ask.

'_Great.'_ Henry thought.

"Henry's dating Tori, Harry."

His dad rushed downstairs.

"Is it true, Son?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Just... treat her right, and always listen to her, and stuff." Harry said.

"Yes, Dad."

"Oh, and don't get her pregnant _just _yet." Hunter joked.

"HUNTER!" Their mom scolded him.

"I'm going to bed." Henry said.

"Goodnight. " They all said to him.

Henry got in his room, and into his bed, and fell fast asleep, dreaming about how lucky he was to a have a family as weird as his was.

**THE NEXT** **DAY...**

_At the Redbird_ _household..._

"Kill it!" Brandon Redbird screamed at his older sister, Jessie Redbird.

"It's just a spider, Brandon." Jessie said.

"But it could still kill me if it bit me!" Brandon exclaimed.

Jessie sighed and squished the spider with her shoe.

Brandon sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Sis." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled, and walked out of his room and into the living room to see their mother, Blaise Redbird, sitting on the couch.

"Is it dead?" Blaise asked, nervously.

"Yes, scaredy cat." Jessie said.

"I'm not scared! I just don't like spiders." Blaise stated.

"Sure." Jessie said sarcastically.

Jessie heard the front door of their house open to see her dad, Jeremy Redbird, holding a box of pizza.

"I got pizza!" Jeremy announced.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER...**

"I killed a spider today." Jessie said as she and her family chowed down on the delicious cheese pizza.

"That sounds interesting." Jeremy said.

"Well, I didn't have a choice, seeing as how Brandon and Mom were being big babies about the little thing."

"Was not!" Brandon and Blaise said.

"Oh, spiders. Doesn't that take you back down Memory Lane, Blaise?" Jeremy said.

"A lane which I do not want to travel on." Blaise said, taking a sip of soda from her cup.

Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.

"You know, I remember..." Jeremy began, but was interrupted by Jessie.

"When things weren't like this with your mother?" Jessie said, annoyed.

"Oh. I guess I've already told you and Brandon that story." Jeremy laughed.

"More like a million times." Brandon and Jessie said.

"But I'm sure they would love to hear it again, Jeremy." Blaise said.

Jessie and Brandon groaned.

"Alright!" Jeremy began. "It all began when I started working for the SFPD..."

**1 HOUR LATER...**

"And then, after finishing the case, Blaise and I went to your Uncle Kai's Fourth of July party, and we... um.. got to know each other better." Jeremy said, finishing his story for the million and oneth time.

"What he means children, is that we had sex." Blaise stated.

"Blaise!" Jeremy said.

"What?" She said.

Brandon and Jessie laughed.

"Well, I'm going to my room." Jessie said.

"So am I." Brandon said.

Jessie raced to her room, and before Jessie could even get on her laptop, she heard Brandon scream.

"JESSIE! THERE'S ANOTHER SPIDER IN MY ROOM!"

_Meanwhile, at the Greene household..._

"Michael, please eat your food." Michael's mother, Amy Greene said with pleading eyes.

"I'm not hungry." Michael said and pushed his plate away.

"That's what you said about breakfast, too." Amy replied.

"Mike, you gotta keep in shape if you still wanna be on the football team next year." His father Ken Greene said.

"I don't think I want to be on the football team next year." Michael annouced.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because Lizzie won't be cheering me on." Michael said. Ever since Lizzie died, it had taken a toll on Michael. He loved her with all his heart, and he often wondered why he was given this fate.

Sarah Greene sighed.

"What?" Michael said to Sarah.

"Nothing." Sarah said.

"Well obviously, it's something for you to be sighing for."

"Michael-" Amy began, but Michael started talking again.

"No, there has to be a reason as to why you are sighing."

"Just drop it, Michael." Sarah said, her patience wearing thin.

"No, Sarah, I'm not gonna drop it, because-" Michael began, but that's when Sarah snapped.

"_Do you wanna know why I sighed? It's because we can never have a family meal together anymore because you always say you're not hungry and Mom always looks at Dad like you're mental or something and then you go to your room in which you refuse to speak to anyone until you go to sleep crying about how your life sucks. But nobody even bothers to ask me how I feel. Oh, no. All people see is the boy whose girlfriend died and that they should feel sorry for him. Not the girl who's known Lizzie since first grade and practically grew up with her, the girl you only started liking a couple years ago." _Sarah shouted at Michael. Sarah was usually a calm girl, but these past months Michael has drove her insane.

Michael stared at her, shocked.

"Sarah... Is that how you really feel?" Michael whispered.

"Oh look, now you care." Sarah said in a harsh tone.

"Sarah, if I knew-"

"But you didn't. You were too busy wrapped up in your own depression that you never even bothered to notice mine." Sarah said and stormed away to her room slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


End file.
